For Her
by The Pootamis
Summary: First it had started with the protests and riots. How far is one to go to protect the one they care about the most?


Protests. That is how it all started. A group of quote concerned citizens. The very same people that they go out and fight for every single day.

Interesting how the mind of a human being works. Proclaimed a hero one minute and next be declared an villain.

An abomination. An danger to society. Much like she had. A woman that was none of these things. It wasn't just his opinion either no this was and forever will be a fact.

Diana Prince. That is her name. The princess of the amazons. The next in line to be declared queen of Themyscira once her mother has passed on to her next great adventure.

A truly gifted woman in every aspect. A woman that had chosen to use her gifts to help better the world.

A world in which had never truly seen anyone quite like her before. A world that had labeled her as Wonder Woman and they weren't wrong.

She is truly a wonder. A wonderful human being. A woman that could and would often surprise you showing truly what she is capable of.

Using her gifts to defend the world against those that wish to control it. Wish to destroy it. But a woman that in secret was always a bit of an outcast.

Would always be looked at different because of the powers that she possess. Powers that she has always used for good but powers that would always be questioned.

Would always be questioned with every worry ending with when. When would she turn on them. When would she turn into the very thing that she has sworn to fight and protect them from.

A ridiculous notion. He knew it and many others did as well. A notion that just needed a spark to ignite something that he never could forsee coming.

A rebellion. A rebellion full of hate. A rebellion from the very citizens that they had sworn to protect. Citizens that had cheered for them.

Would always look their way with a smile across their face. But no more. Now they would look towards them with hate all because of one action.

All because of something that had happened one month ago. It had started out like a usual day. Every single member of The Justice League assembled inside of The Watch Tower holding a meeting.

A meeting that would soon be broken up when a disturbance was heard taking place in the heart of Metropolis causing them to spring into action.

Cause the three founding members of The Justice League to take point and beam themselves into the heart of Metropolis to face this crisis.

This crisis in the form of truly an unlikely of trios. The pairing of Killer Frost and Livewire wrecking havoc through the city directing another that had soared through the air destroying everything in her wake with a loud sonic scream.

Screams that could be heard for miles. Screams that demolish buildings. Screams that are her trademark along with her long white hair that flows freely down her back showing truly why her name is Silver Banshee.

Three villainesses that had made them quickly take action to limit the damage. Damage that would continue throughout the city as the founders squared off respectively against this band of villains.

But it would come without a cost. A cost when the might amazonian princess had squared off against this screaming banshee.

How this banshee had diverted the amazon's attention towards a passing train when she knew the battle had been lost.

How she had screamed at the top of her lungs sending the train soaring off the tracks. Soaring with the mighty Wonder Woman hot on its trail in a last ditch effort to save every citizen aboard the train.

An attempt that would prove to be too late once the train struck the ground as she came within fingertips of snatching the train out of mid air.

One hundred and seventeen dead. That is what the newspapers reported anyways. Deaths that couldn't be stopped.

Deaths that had taken a great toil on the mighty amazonian princess. Deaths that caused a whirlwind of actions to take place.

Cause for those with power throughout the world to start to question the world's mightiest heroes. Cause for those that were truly corrupt to raddle up the masses in an attempt to rid the world heroes once and for all.

Such events that had taken place while another had attended to the grieving amazonian princess. The very same man that could now be found making his way across the skies hovering high above the seas with his trademark cowl covering his face.

A cowl that he has worn for so long swearing that he would fight for justice. Ensuring that he would always do what is right.

The same justice that he can feeling burning through his veins at this very moment making his jet go even faster across the sea.

Race across as fast as his jet will take him after hearing the very news with his own two ears. From listening to the words of leaders of The United Nations.

Nations that in one clean swift move have declared war. Not against each other. No but against another.

Another that has never been apart of this world. That was one of their arguments. A country that liked to consider themselves as outlaws.

Oh how the insults had kept coming making him seeth silently not liking what he was hearing until the bombshell had been dropped.

The United Nations presenting a document signed by every single leader of the nations already on it. A document that he could remember so easily.

One of the most important documents that he has ever read in his entire life. The document stating The United Nations is declaring war against Themyscira.

News that had made him race out of the building doing everything that he could to contact the amazonian princess.

To warn her and her people of what is to come. A warning that could not be delivered. Her Justice League communicator turned off much like it has been for the past month.

A warning that he now races across the city to tell her about. To tell the woman that has always been a mystery to him.

Has always been in his thoughts one way or another and he knew why. He knew exactly why. A feeling that he has always buried deep inside.

A feeling that would always come up whenever they were in the same room together. The same feeling that is invading his thoughts at this very moment as he feels himself getting closer and closer to his destination.

A truth that he has never shared with anyone. A truth that one way or another would be revealed at some point.

There was no fighting it. Not now and not ever again especially with what is to come. Especially with the silent conversations that he had heard coming from his fellow Justice League members.

Conversations that he has to suppress thinking about in order to focus and keep his anger suppressed beneath the surface.

This anger that disappears almost instantly when he finally sees it off in the distance. The island of Themyscira.

The massive island with forests as far as the eye could see. With beaches seen all across the shores. A beautiful sight many could just stare at for hours feeling totally content.

Just like how he had seen her do once before. Remembering how at peace she looked. Remembering the smile across her face as she just stared out into the horizon with her long black hair flowing freely with the wind.

An image that makes his lips curl up into a small smile unknown to his knowledge as he slowly brings his jet down close to the shore.

Sets his jet down turning off the engine and leaping out onto the sandy shores. These shores that he can't help but look down towards.

Can't help but slowly make his way down the shore like she had done with him once before. How she had lead him hand in hand down these shores serving to be his guide.

A guide that he couldn't help but silently listen to enjoying every single second of it. Enjoying how her eyes had twinkled when she would tell him a story of her childhood.

Enjoy hearing the excitement and happiness in her voice when she would promise to show him even more of the island at a later date giving away a few hints at what was to come.

A shore that he silently makes his way down with only the sound of his cape flapping with the cool breeze coming from the shore.

Makes his way down until he comes to a stop and looks off towards the horizon. Looks off to see the sun slowly setting in the distance.

A sight that he could never get tired of. A sight that he would always watch every single day and watch every single morning.

One of the benefits of being Batman he supposed. Known as a hero to many but not to himself. No he didn't think himself to be a hero.

No he never had and never would. He was only doing what needed to be done. Was doing what his heart was telling him was the right thing to do.

Much like he has allowed his heart to lead him here. Back to these shores. Back to this island. Back to her home.

" You shouldn't have come."

Without cracking open his eyes that somehow unknown to his knowledge had come to close hearing a familiar voice coming softly behind him feeling his lips flickering upward Batman nods his head very slightly.

" I know."

Moving a few feet to his side to get a better look at his face as she sees what she swore to be a faint smile across his face unable to tear her gaze away Wonder Woman keeps her eyes glued to his face seeing his smile not wavering.

A sight that confused her greatly. A sight that she has never seen before but a welcomed sight. A sight that makes her feel warm inside finding this smile to be one of the most beautiful things that she has ever seen.

" Then why did you come?"

Receiving nothing in response except to watch his smile only widen slightly feeling even more intrigued at this action silently making her way over to stand by his side reaching out gently Wonder Woman lays her hand down on Batman's shoulder.

" Bruce?"

Opening his eyes glancing over to his side as he finds Wonder Woman staring directly at him with nothing but a questionable glance while she desperately tries to suppress a smile turning his head back forward to look off into the distance after a few seconds Batman breaks the silence when he lets out a silent chuckle causing her to raise an eyebrow in question out of the corner of his eye.

" What's so funny?"

Without paying her a glance with his smile only widening gently Batman nods his head forward as he keeps his eyes trained on the sun setting in the distance.

" It's beautiful isn't it? Growing up, I used to think this sight was the most beautiful thing in the entire world but i don't that's not the case anymore."

Turning fully to face her as he sees her staring silently at him with a hint of understanding within her eyes that continue to stare at him questionably dropping his gaze to look downward at the sand taking a deep breath slowly Batman raises his gaze to meet her own.

" You know of my past. You know how hard this is for me to say but you deserve to hear it. Not from Batman but from the man behind the mask."

Without having a chance to react suddenly Wonder Woman's eyes widen for a brief moment when she sees Batman reach up and throw back his hood revealing his face to her.

Revealing the face of a man known throughout the world. The billionaire Bruce Wayne. The owner and CEO of Wayne Enterprises.

Titles that she knew he could care less about. Could care less about the power that each title gives him.

Could care less about all of the money and fame that comes with his name. No he was much more noble than that.

She and she alone knows that. She has known that every since that night. A night where she had gotten one of the biggest puzzle pieces to help solve the puzzle that is Bruce Wayne.

The center puzzle piece. The piece that told of why he does what he does. Of why he continues to go out there every single night.

A truth that made her heart go out for this amazing man in front of her. The truth. The truth is it was because of that tragic night.

The night his parents had been murdered before his very eyes. The night where his whole entire life had changed in an instant.

A night where truly the seed what has become to be known as The Batman's true origins had started to grow.

Grow with every single day. Grow with the need for justice. Not for himself no but for others. To ensure what had happened to him would never happen to another ever again.

A man that she watches having an internal battle within himself as he opens his mouth only to close it almost instantly like he was having second thoughts.

Such thoughts that show how nervous he is in revealing what he wants to say to her causing her to reach out and gently take his hands within her own causing his eyes to flicker up and meet her own.

" It's okay. You can tell me."

Nodding his head slightly with a look of determination coming across his face raising his head back up to meet her gaze gently he squeezes her hands.

" I'm many things. Some call me the world's greatest detective. Some call me The Dark Knight. Some even call me a hero but i'm not one of them. A hero is someone that always stands up for what's right. A hero is someone who fights for others not caring what is to happen to them."

Letting out a sigh breaking away from her gaze for a split second to collect his thoughts slowly Bruce raises his head back up to meet her gaze once again.

" A hero like you. A hero that doesn't hide behind a mask. A hero that always fights for what she believes is right."

Slowly as he watches her lips curl upward into a small smile while her eyes get noticeably misty gently Bruce squeezes her hands.

" You may not believe this but you are an amazing woman. This truly one of a kind woman that could light up even the darkest of skies. A woman that despite it all. Despite all of the vicious insults. Despite every single threat being directed her way has only come out stronger. Has only come out with more determination to do what is right."

Suddenly as he watches a lone tear escape her eye reaching up gently Bruce wipes away the tear with his thumb while his eyes never leave her watery own.

" The very same woman that i will fight for until my last breath."

Instantly as he sees her eyes go wide as saucers nodding his head gently Bruce strokes her cheek.

" Not because it's the right thing to do. Not because i'm this so called hero. No it's because this very same woman is the very woman that i've loved since the moment my eyes laid upon her."

Unable to keep the tears at bay any longer as she feels tear after tear silently trickling down her cheeks only to be wiped away by his thumbs without giving him a chance to react leaning forward instantly Wonder Woman brings Bruce into a deep kiss.

* * *

No peace treaties offered. No remorse given. Why would he even hope this would be the case? Was it because of this inner hero inside of him?

This side of him that only wanted justice. A label that she had given him months ago. A title that he has held high standing right where he belonged.

By her side. On these lands. Lands that he now calls his home. Something he never thought would ever happen.

Never thought he would find himself where he is now. Sitting on a throne. Sitting on an iron throne with the princess of the amazons by his side in her own throne each lost in their own thoughts.

Thoughts that weren't much different. Thoughts of what has happened these past five months. Five long months with so many unforeseen events taking place.

All starting with the airstrike. The impending airstrike that had been heading directly for Themyscira. An airstrike that thankfully had been avoided by the amazonian princess herself when she had shot off the ground heading directly towards the approaching aircraft as though she was shot out of an cannon.

This aircraft that stood no match against the might of an amazon. An aircraft that thankfully had been reported to being programmed from an war ship off in the distance ensuring no human life had been lost.

An aircraft that after a day of searching in the sea lead to a shocking discovery. This wasn't just a simple bombing.

No this was supposed to be an execution. The execution of the amazonian race. An execution that was supposed to take place with the help of a nuclear warhead.

A warhead that had been found deep in the sea. A warhead that luckily had not gone off. A warhead that was to be used without any warning.

Without any so called last ditch efforts for peace. Without any warning from their so called team mates.

Such an act of betrayal that had lead to them doing something that neither ever thought they would ever do.

To destroy their communicators. To crush their Justice League communicators beneath their boots before setting forth a plan.

A plan that one never thought he would have to use. Contingency Plans. That is what he liked to call them.

Plans that he had created so long ago. Plans designed to attack the weakness of each Justice League member.

Such plans that had been created in the event a member had gone dark. Had decided to turn their backs on the world.

Plans that have worked flawlessly. Have worked to perfection with the first member going down being the most noticeable one.

The other founding member of The Justice League. The Man of Steel. The mighty kryptonian Superman.

The mightest of the heroes. That is what many had thought. In fact the whole entire world thought the same notion.

Oh how they were proven to be wrong. How this man wasn't made of steel. Wasn't invincible. Was no god with one shot.

One clean shot to the heart with an unique bullet that had killed him almost instantly. A kryptonite bullet.

A bullet that had not only ended the life of Superman but also an age where heroes rained supreme. A hero now buried with many more to come.

With many more that dare try to invade Themyscira. Heroes or villains alike that have fallen by the handfuls.

Men and women that could be seen still inside of this throne room. Just not in the ways others would think.

Not their skeletons. Not their skulls like many others in darker times would have done. No instead traces of what they had once been seen on them.

The torn ripped up cape of once The Man of Steel resting against the back of his throne. The ring of once considered to be The Emerald Knight on his ring finger.

A ring that still glows bright green. The very same ring that could also be seen on the finger of the woman sitting by his side.

The arm of the highly teched cyborg resting underneath his boot with the latest trophy in his left hand while his other holds the trident of a deceased king while the crown of a queen could be seen resting on top of the amazonian princess's head.

The mask of a man that could have changed it all. Could have gone back in time and prevented all of this from happening.

Could have gone back to save the lives of many on that fateful day. But he hadn't. He hadn't and instead intended on changing the future the way he wanted.

A future that could not come to pass. Cause for The World's Fastest Man to meet his demise just like the others leaving only one chess piece left on the board.

A man that continues to push for the amazonian race to be wiped off the face of the Earth. A man whose blood money continues to fill the pockets of every single man and woman in power that has a say in anything.

* * *

Perfect. That is the only word that he knew how to describe the situation that he finds himself in. Absolutely perfect.

So perfect it was almost too good to be true. The Justice League. The so called Mighty Justice League now destroyed.

Destroyed left in ruins. The remaining founding members now wanted dead by not only the United States but the entire world.

Founding members that had done something he could only dream about doing. The demise of the mighty Superman.

A death that he had dreamed about so many times. Dreamed about killing the mighty kryptonian so many times with his bare hands.

A kryptonian that he had watched with a smile take his last breath through a live feed. Watch as this foreign alien had finally met his demise with no ounce of sun light being able to add him in recovering.

Such a sight that he would often think about here inside of his office. Inside of his baby. The very company that he had built up to the powerhouse that it is today.

A powerhouse that has given him power. Unlimited power. Power to ensure whatever he wants happens with just the flash of green.

The same green that would ensure what some would consider to be a nightmare. Ensure that he would become the next president of the United States of America.

Such a thought that brings a smile to his face as he turns and looks out the window of his office down towards the city.

His city. A city for the taking. A city that was his from the beginning before that alien had ruined everything.

But no longer. He would no longer allow any so called hero to get in his way. He would never allow any kryptonian to rule over this city.

Would never allow any amazon to rein supreme or any man that wears a cowl to have their hand raised up high in victory ever again.

He just needed to push them harder. Needed to push The United Nations to take more action against Themyscira.

To ensure the amazons would be wiped off the planet. To make an example out of them. If only he could figure out a way.

A way to get through their shields. These shields that had come out of nowhere protecting the island. These invisible shields that appeared out of nowhere with nothing breaking them.

A thought that is snapped when suddenly he is thrown back flipping over his desk when the window shatters.

Shatters into thousands of pieces along with the rest of the wall. Shatters with only a noticeable green glow coming from the darkened sky.

A glow that he rolls over and turns to look at to find a familiar face glaring down towards him. Finds the face of Batman looking down towards him as he floats up in the air with a green glow coming from his left hand.

The glow of a ring. A green glow that suddenly gets brighter before instantly without having a chance to react Luthor feels himself once again soaring through the air only this time his back lands clean against a nearby wall with a tremendous thud.

A thud that doesn't go unnoticed when suddenly his office doors come flying open revealing a couple of guards equipped with automatic rifles.

Rifles that instantly turn and fire at Batman only for every single bullet to hit up against a green wall the caped crusader suddenly makes.

A wall that suddenly is thrusted forward smashing into the ground of guards with only the sound of sickening crunches echoing through the air.

Crunches that Luthor can't help but stare in total shock. Stare in total shock at this new found behavior coming from this hero.

Coming from a man that once swore to never kill. Once swore to protect the weak. A man that he watches turn to look back towards him causing him to break out of his shock.

Break out of his shock and snap up to his feet before suddenly he is thrusted back by a tremendous weight that makes his eyes go as wide as saucers.

Makes his blood run cold. Makes his vision get blurry and blood to start to form in his mouth that trickles down his suit.

Such a reaction that makes him look down to find a noticeable trident spearing him through the chest pinning him up against a wall.

A scene that he never thought he would be in. something that makes him look up to find Batman slowly approaching him before the masked hero comes to stop before him.

" You think you've won? You think you can really protect her? You're wrong. There are many others like me that won't stop until you are dead. You and your whore…."

Suddenly Luthor throws his head back and lets out a scream when he feels Batman pushing the trident further into his chest.

" Let them try."

In a sudden move rearing back Batman rips the trident out from Luthor's chest and steps to the side allowing the lifeless body of the billionaire to fall face first to the ground with a thud.

Fall showing no remorse. No pity as he turns to leave before he comes to a stop at the open hole and glances over his shoulder back at Luthor's corpse finding his lifeless eyes looking at him.

" I would let the world burn for her."


End file.
